A conventional toy gyro is basically formed by a single gyro including an axis body, a cover, a blade, and a tip. By connecting a gyro ejector and the cover, the gyro is ejected out to rotate. In order to increase or change the performance of the gyro so that the own gyro can surpass the opposite side in a match, most conventional toy gyros are designed to be capable of being assembled and enhanced, for example, the axis body may be designed to be additionally elongated, so that the gyro may be detached to replace or add accessories. However, no matter how to be improved and strengthened, the toy gyro merely performs rotational confrontation as one gyro during playing, and the win rate can hardly be greatly improved. Moreover, the detachable assembly of a toy gyro has been very popular, and therefore, such a gyro gradually losses the novelty, and can hardly be favored by players for a long time. Although a detachable combined toy gyro is invented, it has the following defects: first, a main gyro is ejected by an assistant gyro disposed there under, and in this way, not only a spring must have a large elasticity, the service life is short, but also a lower tip of the upper gyro is easily damaged after being ejected and the rotation stability of the assistant gyro is affected due to the large elasticity; second, the assistant gyro has an incomplete structure, and cannot be ejected separately as a gyro to play, and can only be attached to the main gyro for use; third, for the gyro, an axis body is locked to a gyro ring mainly by using a cover, so that when the cover is removed, the gyro ring is separated from the axis body, and it is hard to be used in the conventional combined gyro, the assembling is inconvenient, and requirements of mass consumers cannot be met.